


Taking a Leap

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Raven and Bellamy are the best of friends, and when Bellamy returns from a trip abroad Raven has a decision to make. One that will change their friendship forever.Raven x Bellamy





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
At 25 things in Raven’s life looked wonderful on the surface. She loved her job as an engineer at Dropship mechanics working with Monty and Jasper. She finally had her own place after Clarke had moved in with Lexa a few months prior. And, in all her friends were doing well which meant the world to the young engineer. 

Raven’s eyes softened as she took in the sight of her friends gathered around Grounders for their weekly Friday night drinks, happy hour, and catching up. It was the one time they all got to see each other in their growingly hectic lives. Monty and Harper were expecting their first child, Jasper was off every weekend looking for new clients, and the rest scattered around for work and their own loved ones. 

She sat in their signature round booth as Clarke spoke to the gang sitting with her about the final wedding plans. In a little more than a month Clarke and her fiancé Lexa; who was currently looking at Clarke as if she had rainbows shooting from her sky-blue eyes would be getting married. Of course, the gang had their roles to play. Raven was one of Clarke’s bridesmaids along with Octavia, Harper, Monty, Jasper, and her maid of honor as they deemed him Wells. She still laughed when she remembered how Clarke sprung it on Wells during a game of poker, Wells eyes nearly flooded with tears as he said yes.

So now she sat half listening as Clarke went over some of the details of the wedding day. Raven was happy for her blonde friend. After a life of having to hide such an important part of herself from her Mother she would finally get the happy ending she deserved. It seemed that all of her friends were finally receiving their dues paid with a lifetime of seemingly horrific setbacks to the normal person.

Reflexively Raven played with the brace on her left knee. One of the plethora of physical marks on her body; a reminder of her stupid decisions when she was younger, and the consequences that followed.

A soft sigh escaped her pink lips. Her new normal she laughed darkly inside her mind. 

Raven was broken from her thoughts when she Jasper nudged her side. She looked to her skinny friend before following his gaze to land on a man currently being bear hugged by Octavia at the bar entrance. A small smile played at her lips at the scene playing out before them.

The man being mauled by Octavia was none other than her big brother, Bellamy Blake. The booth emptied quickly as they all scurried to greet the eldest Blake leaving Raven to guard their drinks and booth. That and the fact that standing took too much effort, and at the current moment her buzz was enough to keep her on her perfectly shaped ass.

Raven smiled wider as Bellamy put his arms out trying to fend off the hugs from their friends, but it was to no avail. He might have height and strength, but the grounder crew had numbers. 

Bellamy worked as a detective for the Seattle Police Department, but had been on an overseas exchange program at Scotland Yard. When the group learned that Bellamy would be leaving for three months it was like losing a part of their world. Bellamy was a constant like a sturdy tree providing shade during the Summer time. Especially for Raven. Since her accident Bellamy was the only one who didn’t treat her different. If she were to be honest with herself, he did treat her different, just not in the coddling way everyone else did. 

Bellamy pushed her to be better than she thought possible. He never put up with her woe is me attitude whether she was in the hospital, during physical therapy, or even when she was at her lowest a year after the accident. He would kick her ass during hikes, work outs, really any activity when he noticed her feeling sorry for herself.

Raven appreciated it more than he would ever know. Not that she would tell Blake, his head might get even bigger than it already was. Bellamy shooed off the crowd and beelined for the booth and Raven. She quirked her head to look at the freckle faced man. 

Raven spoke with mirth in her voice, “See you survived the onslaught of hugs.”

Bellamy ran a hand through his somehow perfectly mussed up black curls, “If that’s how I go down, lie about it on my tombstone.”

Raven smirked, “Here lies Bellamy Blake, killed by cuddles.”

Bellamy mock laughed, “You know I was going to say I missed you…”

Raven arched an eyebrow, “But, now that you’ve seen my beautiful face, you’re going to say you don’t know how you could ever leave me again?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “It was three months Rav… And, we skyped nearly every week.”

She widened her eyes, “Ahh and there it is, nearly.”

Bellamy smiled softly, “Do you always have to be so smart?”

Raven shrugged her shoulders, “Do you always have to be so combative?”

Bellamy also shrugged, “Would you want me any other way?”

Instead of responding Raven kept silent only shaking her head. She didn’t know why she couldn’t respond to his statement. Well she could… But what good would come from speaking the truth?

Bellamy who always seemed to know what to do sat down next to her in the booth. He could always do that. Read when she was either to sore or not in the mood to put pressure on her knee. As much as he pushed her, he also knew when to be tender. Raven always chalked it up to raising a strong woman like Octavia, and being able to read ques. Selfishly Raven thought it was just that Bellamy and her got a long on a different wavelength than most.

Sitting next to him Raven wrapped her arms around his muscular torso leaning into his solid chest. She felt Bellamy’s arms circle around her slender frame and a genuine smile spread across her face. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed with contentment simply enjoying the feeling of Bellamy’s warm body next to hers.

Raven spoke with a low tone so only Bellamy could hear her, “Missed you Bell.”

Bellamy smiled into her hair, “Missed you too Rav.”

Hearing the loud voices from their group of friends approaching Bellamy pulled back and smiled at her as she gazed into his dark eyes. So, like her own, but the freckles spread across his impossibly high cheek bones caught her attention as always. She smiled back at him. Once the rest of the group sat in the booth a million questions were shot towards Bellamy.

Raven simply slipped her hand into his under the table and gave it a squeeze. Bellamy eyed her from the side, but Raven’s gaze stayed on the group as a smirk lay planted on her lips. Bellamy answered the groups questions about his adventures across the Atlantic. Raven couldn’t help the warm feeling spread in her chest as Bellamy’s annoyed but jovial expression reminded her just how much she had missed her reserved friend.

To most Bellamy seemed like a harass. And, he was in a way. Having to step up to raise Octavia, and work full time throughout school after their mother passed away from cancer would harden most people. But the care and affection Bellamy had for their group of friends proved to Raven from day one that inside Blake was a softy. Not that she would tell anyone. Because as much as she teased Bellamy, she respected the man more than anyone. He would do anything for those he loved, and that alone enraptured the feelings that Raven had for him.

Raven could feel eyes on her, and meeting Clarke’s gaze she narrowed her vision. Clarke had that blonde eyebrow calked like a gun ready to fire. As much as Raven loved Clarke, the woman had a knack for getting into other people’s business.

Did Raven have feelings for Bellamy? Simple answer, yes. But it was more than a crush. Raven held an undying mutual respect for Bellamy that stemmed from a rock-solid friendship based on support and trust. Did Raven find Bellamy attractive? I mean she’s not blind… Even if she was feeling his solid pecks or soft black curls was enough to garner a deeper feeling of attraction, to make matters worse he was a freaking cop. He was selfless to a fault. So naturally Raven was drawn to Bellamy. But their friendship meant more to Raven than mostly anything in the world. And, messing that up just because he didn’t feel the same wasn’t an option.

Raven needed Bellamy in her life, and if she could only have him as a friend than she would take what she could get. 

But that doesn’t stop Clarke from trying to play match maker time and time again. Raven glared in response to her friend as the group settled into talks about the wedding. Bellamy leaned in towards Raven his lips near her ear.

Bellamy spoke with his rough voice, “You want anything?”

Raven nodded, “Can you get me another Corona?”

Bellamy chuckled, “Always so adventurous.”

Raven stuck her tongue out, “You don’t even know Blake.”

Bellamy gave her hand a squeeze before standing and heading to get them some more drinks. Before she had time to even breathe Clarke was scooted next to her.

Clarke turned so only Raven could hear her, “So Raven…”

Raven rolled her dark brown eyes, “So Clarke…”

Clarke replied with a sign song voice, “When are you going to tell him?”

Raven sighed, “Clarke we’ve gone over this a million times already. Bell and I are friends. No more no less.”

Clarke frowned, “Raven he’s crazy for you.”

Raven replied with a tired tone, “Clarke has Bell ever explicitly told you that he has any sort of romantic feelings for me?”

Clarke bit her lip, “Not those exact words, but…”

Raven put her hand up, “No buts Clarke, I’m not willing to risk my friendship with Bell over your gut feeling.”

Clarke looked at her with a knowing expression, “I get it Raven… Trust me I do, but eventually you’re going to have to put yourself out there.”

Raven smiled sadly towards Clarke, “Not all of us get the fairy tale ending.”

Clarke mirrored her expression before turning and watching as Bellamy returned, “You never know Raven. Sometimes our knight is just waiting for us to be brave enough.”

Bellamy returned with her Corona and sat back down next to her. She took the beer from his hand and took a big swig.

Bellamy looked at her with a curious expression, “Something Clarke said?”

Raven nodded, “Always something Clarke says.”

Bellamy chuckled before turning his attention back to the group. As they spoke Raven felt Bellamy’s arm rest behind her head on the back of the booth. Instinctively she moved into his side letting her weight rest on his torso. Since she could remember their friendship had always been heavy on physical intimacy. Maybe because each of them had been through trauma in their lives. Maybe because they were on the same wavelength. Maybe they really just enjoyed each other’s touch. In her heart Raven knew it was all of the above.   
Raven looked up at Bellamy as he argued with Clarke over some inconsequential thing that had the group egging each of them on. His eyebrows were locked on concentration as his verbal exchange with Clarke got heated. Raven’s eyes gaze appreciatively as his perfect lips retorted to whatever comment Clarke made. He was so easy to rile up, and if Raven were to be honest it was one of the many aspects that made Bellamy so attractive. His passion for everything around him. Bellamy always put in 100% no matter what it was. To others it made him come off as too intense, for Raven it only put more wood on the preverbal fire that she held for the man. 

Clarke finally said something that brought her attention back to the conversation.

“So, Raven are you bringing anyone to the wedding?”

Raven tilted her head towards Clarke as she felt Bellamy’s eyes solely on her being.

Raven replied with an even tone, “Clarke it’s not really important if I am or am not bringing anyone.”

Jasper piped up, “Raven going stag, everybody hide their attractive brothers, uncles, and cousins.”

Bellamy glared at Jasper, “Shut it Jasper.”

Jasper replied like a wounded puppy, “I’m just making a joke, lighten up Bellamy.”

Before Bellamy could reply Raven placed her hand on his thigh giving it a squeeze. She felt Bellamy’s torso relax as she replied with a sickly-sweet smile.

“As a matter of fact, Jasper I am bringing someone.”

Clarke looked like the Cheshire cat as she replied, “Who?”

Bellamy spoke before she could, “Me.”

Octavia nearly spit out her drink as Lincoln patted her back, “Bellamy you’re going with Raven?!”

Raven looked taken aback, “Is there something wrong with Bellamy and I going together?”

Octavia shook her head, “Of course not… Just didn’t realize you two were…”

Bellamy spoke up, “Friends, we’re going as friends.”

Raven felt her chest deflate. They were going as friends, of course they were why should she think differently? Before she could move away, she felt Bellamy’s hand come to rest on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze causing her heart to quicken.

Bellamy spoke directly to Clarke, “Since I’m not a part of any of the parties Raven and I thought it’d be a good idea to go together.”

If a shit eating grin could be personified it’d be Clarke mother fucking Griffin right now.

Clarke spoke with a light tone, “Well now that I know that information, I can make sure you two sit together during the dinner.”

The group moved onto another topic, but Raven sat frozen to Bellamy. She needed to talk to him. Alone.

Raven nudged his side and Bellamy took the cue. Standing he held is hand out as Raven took it graciously standing and stretching her leg. She knew she should’ve stood more tonight because the alcohol plus her stiff knee meant dead leg big time. Leaning into Bellamy he brought them to a secluded corner with few people around. 

Raven stretched her leg a bit grimacing at the slight pain and numbness at her knee. When she looked up Bellamy was studying her. She blew a strand of brunette hair out of her face as she spoke.

With a quiet tone she spoke, “So we’re going to Clarke’s wedding together?”

Bellamy shrugged, “Better than Jasper playing a million questions and getting you, all riled up.”

She scoffed before laughing, “This coming from Mr. Short fuse who had an all-out with Clarke again?”

Bellamy smiled sheepishly, “You know I can’t help it.”

Raven just shook her head trying to fight the smile from forming on her lips.

“I don’t need a date.”

Bellamy nodded, “I know you don’t, but look at it this way… You’ll be doing me a favor.”

Raven replied confused, “And, how’s that?”

Bellamy smiled, “Octavia keeps getting on me to find a date, and since you’re the most bad ass person I know both of our problems are solved.”

Raven couldn’t help but smile, “Fine, but you owe me a damn good gift Blake.”

Bellamy looked at her incredulously, “A gift?”

Raven nodded, “I’m helping you out more than you’re helping me. So, yes. A gift.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, “You’re the worst you know that?”

Raven stepped forward meeting his dark gaze, “Yeah, but I’m your worst.”

Bellamy smiled, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

She stuck her tongue out, “Doesn’t have to.”

Bellamy laughed before leaning in so their foreheads were only a feathers length a part, “Fine, I’ll get you a gift.”

Raven smiled and booped her nose with his before turning around and grabbing his hand leading them back to the group. So now Bellamy was her date to the wedding. Maybe life was as wonderful as it looked.  
*******************************************************************

A groan followed by whining greeted Raven’s ears as she stripped off over leggings a shirt in the dressing room.

“Tell me why I had to come today?”

Raven rolled her eyes and replied loudly so her victim could hear her, “If you’re going to be my date then you need to fulfill your assigned roles.”

Bellamy replied from the other side of the barn style door, “And, where in the bylaws does it say I need to be there when you try on your dress?”

Raven laughed, “Section: Because I said. Sub-paragraph: You don’t get a choice.”

She heard Bellamy sigh again, “I swear Blake if you sigh one more time.”

He replied with mirth in his tone, “You’ll what?”

Raven spoke with a threatening voice, “I’ll make you stay with me as I try on athletic outfits also.”

She heard a muffled groan and smiled to herself. Focusing back on the task at hand she sat down on the seat in front of the mirror. Raven was greeted with her own body. Her dark silky hair pulled into her signature pony-tail, toned arms and stomach, and scars running down her left leg. Encased in her black knee brace her knee was nearly all scar tissue. She frowned, but moved past the sight. Unlatching her brace, she hissed as she removed the brace. Setting it aside she carefully stood bracing against the wall. Taking the dress off the hanger she carefully stepped into it. 

Clarke and Lexa had chosen a simple green bridesmaid dress with an open back. Raven honestly loved the dress, and it would hug her form only if she could get it on. Bending down she groaned at the pain in her knee. Pulling it up past her legs she shimmied it past her hips. Finally, she got it up to her chest and reached behind trying to zip it up. Unable to reach she huffed and spoke with a loud tone.

“Bellamy can you come in here?”

She heard Bellamy stand and walk right up to the swinging doors.

“Rav you okay?”

She sighed, “Yeah, just need your help.”

Bellamy pushed the doors open and Raven couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. Bellamy walked in backwards with a hand over his eyes.

She spoke between fits of laughter, “Bell what’re you doing?”

He stopped but didn’t turn, “Respecting your privacy, what’s up?”

She shook her head, “Turn around Matt Murdock, I’m dressed.”

Bellamy turned and opened his eyes. Raven felt her breath hitch as Bellamy’s expression turned to one of what she could only pin as wonderment. She shifted in the dress allowing the flowing gown to move as she did.

“What do you think?”

Bellamy opened and closed his mouth bringing a flutter to Ravens chest.

He spoke with a soft tone, “I think you look beautiful Rav.”

Raven actually blushed at his words, “Wow, I guess I need to wear dresses more often, huh?”

Bellamy shook his head, “I didn’t mean that you only look beautiful in a dress, you look beautiful all the time… I… I’m going to shut up now.”

He buried his face in his hand and Raven bit her lip trying to force down the gigantic grin on her face. She stepped forward and took Bellamy’s hand in hers bringing it down to their side.

“Bell, thank you.”

Bellamy simply nodded and cleared his throat, “So… what did you need help with?”

Raven turned and flipped her ponytail out of the way.

She pointed to the zipper, “Can you zip it up please?”

Bellamy closed the foot of distance between them. In the mirror she watched as he stood behind her, nearly a head taller than her. His expression was one of concentration and something else she couldn’t put her finger on.

Her body thrummed as she felt his fingers trace the zipper up her spine. A shutter escaped her lips as she felt Bellamy’s thumb trace past the zipper and follow the curve of her spine. Bellamy’s hand stopped at her shoulder leaving a trail of fire a long her skin. Her left hand reached up to her shoulder and grasped his own. She brushed her thumb a long his knuckle, and when she looked from their joined hands to the mirror Bellamy was looking at her with a look that finally made sense. It was pure unadulterated attraction.  
Bellamy Blake was attracted to her, Raven. 

Bellamy stepped back as Raven turned around to meet his gaze. A soft smile played at her lips.

She spoke with a quiet tone, “Thanks Bell.”

He nodded but didn’t speak for a few seconds before replying with a strained tone, “Yeah, um… No problem.”

Bellamy held her gaze before stepping out of the changing room. Raven stepped back and bumped the wall as she sank down to the seat. Holding the hand that held Bellamy’s with her own her mind was swirling with one thought. Bellamy Blake was attracted to her.

Raven tried to steady her heart beat. Attraction doesn’t equal love. Raven knew this better than anyone. Someone could find you attractive physically, and not be interested in anything more than that. But that isn’t the kind of person Bellamy is. Shaking her head Raven stood carefully as she put a little more weight on her knee than she intended. Yelping in pain she sat back down. All of a sudden, she saw the doors bust open as Bellamy stood with concern painted all over his face.

“Raven are you okay?”

Raven looked at him wide eyed, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Bellamy relaxed his shoulders, “I thought I heard you yell?”

Raven looked down at her knee and back towards Bellamy, “Just put too much pressure on it, hurt like hell but I’ll survive.”

Bellamy frowned and replied, “Alright… if you need anything.”

Raven closed her eyes and sighed, “Actually, can you… can you help me get dressed?”

Raven watched as Bellamy’s cheeks reddened, “Sure… What do you need me to do?”

Raven spoke with as calm a tone as she could, “Just help me with my leggings and knee brace?”

Bellamy nodded. Grabbing her leggings, he helped to slide them up her legs as she sat. She shuttered at the feel of his fingers as they ghosted a long her skin. Lifting her butt, she pulled her leggings up around her hips. Bellamy then lifted the skirt of the dress and help her put the brace on. Latching it down she sighed as the familiar tightness came to engulf her knee giving it support. 

Raven grabbed her crop top and placed it on over the top of the dress. Standing she turned and Bellamy undid the zipper letting the gown gall to the ground. Raven stepped out of the dress as Bellamy leaned down and placed it on the hanger near the mirror. Once he turned Raven toed on her converse and sighed.

“Sometimes I think it would have been easier if I just lost the damn thing.”

Bellamy followed her gaze as he looked at her knee. 

Bellamy spoke with a joking tone, “Well at least it gives you something to do for work.”

Raven rolled her eyes, leave it to Bellamy to make a joke of her dark moments. She actually laughed. 

She spoke with a lighter tone, “You’re the worst you know that?”

Bellamy shrugged, “I’m your worst.”

Raven smiled, “That makes no sense.”

Bellamy smiled back, “Doesn’t have to.”

Raven shewed him out of the dress room as she stepped out with him dress in hand. Once she checked out at the front of the store, they made their way to a bar and grill for food. Inside Raven sat across from Bellamy at a table as the waitress took their order. Bellamy was looking out the window and Raven took the time to study his features again. She longed to run a thumb a long his high cheeks to trace each and every one of his freckles. It wasn’t fair that a person could be so strikingly handsome.  
Bellamy’s gaze found her own as he smiled that smile to her. The one that made her heart speed up each and every time.

Bellamy spoke, “So the wedding…”

Raven nodded, “Honestly it’s all anyone’s talking about.”

Bellamy shrugged, “It’s a big event for everyone I suppose. First of us to tie the knot.”

Raven replied, “Monty and Harper having a baby, Clark and Lexa getting married, next you know Octavia and Lincoln will be…”

Bellamy glared, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Raven smirked, “Getting a dog. Geeze Blake if I didn’t know you, I’d say you were being an overprotective brother.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Story of my life.”

Raven’s eyes playfully danced between his and his clenched jaw, “You really are the best you know that?”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, “Why’s that?”

She smiled, “You just care so much about everyone in your life.”

Bellamy sat back, “So does everyone else?”

Raven shook her head, “Not as passionately as you. You love so hard it’s inspiring really.”

Raven was greeted once again with a blush and she relished knowing that she caused it in the man before her. He really was cute as hell when he blushed. 

Raven spoke her tone shifting, “When Flynn and I went off the bend…”

Bellamy sat forward and grasped her hand which she took gratefully, “I was so stupid Bell. I knew he had been drinking, but I still got in the car. I was so sure he had changed…”

Bellamy didn’t say a word, just listened to her speak. 

Raven continued, “But, he just used me like he always did. And, when I woke up and couldn’t move my leg… I was so angry I pushed everyone away.”

She looked at their joined hands and then back at Bellamy, “But, you wouldn’t let me push you away. You fought me at every turn… even when I cussed, screamed, and did the whole silent week…”

Bellamy smiled sadly at her, “Trust me, I remember. Thought my voice would go hoarse for carrying a two-way conversation for a week.”

She squeezed his hand mirroring his smile, “You were there for me every day, and even though I never said it you gave me strength Bell. You give everyone around you the strength to be better, to live better.”

She’d never seen Bellamy with such a soft look, “Raven… I don’t know what to say.”

Raven sat forward and brought his hand to her cheek as she kissed his palm, “There’s nothing to say Bell, just keep being you and we’re even.”

As their food came, they sat in a comfortable silence. Raven’s mind swimming as she sat across from Bellamy. Today was… a day, and it wasn’t even noon. Finished with their meal the duo spent the day driving around the city not talking, just enjoying the surroundings. Stopping to walk at a park Raven smiled as they found a bench and sat enjoying the sights and sounds of Washington in the Fall. 

Raven turned her attention towards Bellamy and spoke, “Bell?”

He looked at her, “Hm?”

Raven chewed her bottom lip but didn’t continue, “Never mind.”

Bellamy stared at her quizitevly but didn’t press her. Once again, she sighed inwardly. How could he be such a great guy?

Raven felt Bellamy’s arm come to wrap around her shoulder. A smile played at her lips as she snuggled into his embrace wrapping her arms around his torso. Raven felt it deep in the recesses of her mind. She needed to talk to Bellamy, really talk. Loathe as she was to admit it Clarke was right. She needed to tell Bellamy how she felt. 

Even if he didn’t feel how she did at least she wouldn’t be lying to herself or him. Looking up she followed Bellamy’s gaze as his eyes followed a young family. A Mom, Dad, and daughter. They looked like the picture-perfect family as the daughter ran around chased by the Dad, with the Mom taking a picture of the other two.

Raven spoke without thinking, “Do you want a family?”

Bellamy met her eyes, “I think about it sometimes. Having raised Octavia… I like the idea, but I don’t know if I’d make a good husband.”

Raven frowned, “Why’s that?”

Bellamy sighed, “Prone to anger, emotionally distant, hard to read…”

Raven smiled sadly at Bellamy’s words, “Bell you are all of these things.”

He rolled his eyes and replied with a sarcastic tone, “Thanks.”

Raven leaned forward and interlinked their fingers, “But, you’re also selfless, loving, and good to the bone. Any person would be lucky to call you their husband.”

Bellamy gave Raven the shyest smile she’d ever seen on his soft lips.

Raven sat back, but Bellamy kept their finger interlocked, “You know Rav I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Raven winked, “Not be dragged to dressing rooms and inevitably having to help dress a damaged bridesmaid.”

Bellamy frowned, “You’re not damaged.”

Raven shrugged, “Bell you’ve seen my leg, and my scars.”

Bellamy held her gaze intently, “Rav you are the strongest, bravest, most kick ass person I know. If that makes you damaged than I’m damaged too.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Bell you’re perfect…”

Bellamy tilted his head, “Then so are you.”

Raven sighed as she felt Bellamy’s thumb ghost over her knuckles. She should just tell him. The way he’s looking at her with those soft brown eyes, the words he just spoke, but no. She’d bottle up her feelings and change the subject. Because that’s what was the best for both of them. Saving Bellamy from a lifetime of having to slow down let her keep up, catching her when she lost her footing, and worst yet the slim possibility of losing all function of her leg. 

Bellamy broke her from her downward spiral. 

“You’re doing it again.”

Raven peaked up and replied, “Doing what?”

Bellamy smiled a lopsided grin, “Over analyzing something.”

Raven spoke with an accusatory tone, “And, how exactly do you know that?”

He leaned forward rubbing his thumb in a small circle on her forehead, “When you’re over analyzing your forehead gets all tense.”

Raven smiled softly, “Watching my forehead so intently?”

Bellamy shrugged, “Watching you intently.”

Raven sat back into his body and played with the edge of her brace as she stared at the family leaving before them. Bellamy could catch her off guard like no other. As Bellamy went to much on a fry Raven thought hard about the wedding. Maybe she would finally tell him. What perfect venue than the wedding of one of their closest friends. What could go wrong?

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, this’ll be a two parter so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

They truly belonged together. Clarke and Lexa. As Raven stood bouquet in hand standing next to Clarke she couldn’t help the genuine smile adorning her lips. Both Clarke and Lexa clad in their white gowns were the picture of a loving couple.

Everyone in the small chapel stared in awe of the two and the evident love between them. As wells spoke his words between the soon to be brides Raven did her best to stop the tears from rolling down here cheeks. 

Raven looked out into the crowd momentarily, and one individual dressed in a simple black suit and skinny black tie caught her breathe for the umpteenth time on this special day. Bellamy sat in the front row with Lincoln and the rest of their friends not a part of the bridal party. Seeming to read her mind Bellamy’s gaze locked with her own. Raven felt herself smile even wider as the two exchanged an unspoken look.  
Wells spoke with a choked up voice, “And, do you Lexa take Clarke in sickness and health, til death do you part?”

Lexa smiled at Clarke, “I do.”

Bellamy’s smile sparked a fire within Ravens stomach. They continued their gaze as if the rest of the world didn’t exist. As if Wells words stirred something within them. 

“And, do you Clarke…”

Clarke spoke up forcing back tears, “I do.”

Everyone laughed at Clarke’s forwardness.

Well’s smiled towards his long time best friend, “Without further a do you may now kiss the bride.”

Cheers and claps were heard around the wedding hall as Clarke and Lexa kissed. Bellamy and the rest of their friends and family stood and clapped as Clarke and Lexa turned to raise their hands to everyone. Bellamy and Raven turned their attention to their newly wed friends. And, as Clarke and Lexa walked down the isle everyone through rice in the air causing another row of laughter as the two ran by. As the bridal parties marched down the isle Raven broke walking straight to Bellamy who had a huge smile on his lips. 

Raven stopped a few inches from him, “So Clarke’s officially married.”

Bellamy nodded, “Looks like the end of the worlds beginning early.”

Raven nodded, “If this is the end of the world, I for one welcome it with open arms.”

Bellamy shook his head before offering Raven his arm, “Shall we go get plastered with the rest of our friends in celebration of the two brides?”

Smile nodded her head, “Mr. Blake like always you know how to whew a girl.”

Raven grasped Bellamy’s arm as they followed down the isle towards the reception area.

An hour later

Without a doubt Raven was pretty drunk. Shots with the bride and a few glasses of Champaign and even she was feeling the effects, and mixed with the jubilant atmosphere there was no wonder she was laughing like a maniac as Jasper gave a speech about the group of friends first time meeting Clarke. 

Raven peered to her left as seated next to her was Bellamy. He had a carefree expression as he nearly spit out his beer as Jasper retold the story of Clarke and Bellamy’s first explosive argument. Raven couldn’t stop biting her lip as she wished Bellamy could be like this all the time. Not carrying the world on his shoulders. Just enjoying life like he deserved. Once Jaspers time was up Clarke and Lexa gave their speeches to the group.

Raven felt Bellamy’s hand come to grasp hers under the table as Clarke spoke. Raven looked down and then caught his gaze. He gave her a soft smile that brought a flutter to her heart. Raven had to grudgingly give Clarke another kudo, having Bellamy as a pseudo-date was one of the best decisions she had made recently. Turning their attention back to the brides table the speeches finished and the first dance was under way.

Everyone cheered as Clark and Lexa spun each other gracefully, and simply moved to the music. Raven squeezed Bellamy’s hand, and he did the same in return. Once the dance was over everyone clapped once more, and the dance floor opened up to all. Bellamy turned towards Raven and she didn’t like the devious smile on his lips (okay maybe she did… like a lot).

Bellamy spoke with a low tone, “Miss Reyes will you honor me with a dance?”

Raven shook her head, “Absolutely not Blake, I barely made it down the aisle. Let alone dancing.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Rav last week we went hiking.”

Raven shook her head again, “Hiking and dancing are two completely different things.”

Bellamy opened his mouth in mock surprise, “Oh wow, she can tell to activities a part; she must have a masters degree in mechanical engineering folks.”

Raven went to smack him in the arm, but Bellamy stood upbrubtly catching her hand. 

He softened his features, “Come on Rav, just one dance for me?”

Raven sighed to herself, she couldn’t say no to his puppy dog eyes. Raven stood stretching her leg first.

“You owe me Blake.”

Bellamy laughed, “I’ll just add it to the gift I already owe you.”

As Raven and Bellamy made their way to the dance floor she couldn’t fight the warmth spreading from her hand to the rest of her body. Even the simplest graze set her senses on fire. Stopping on the edge of the dance floor the next song was a slower acoustic set. Bellamy turned and mock bowed to Raven earning a snort and laugh from Raven which only made Bellamy smile hugely.

Placing her hands on his shoulder Bellamy’s came to rest on her hips. They began to sway with the music, and Raven’s eyes met Bellamy’s. The world slowed down for Raven. With each sway she relearned Bellamy’s features. His soft brown eyes so similar to her own, and at the moment the lanterns above head were casting a million little stars in those eyes. His black curls slightly shorter marking his recent haircut. How she longed to brush the fringe from his forehead. His cheek bones once again doing something to her that she would never admit out loud. His button nose just waiting to be booped. And, finally the million freckles adorning his cheeks. 

Raven spoke absentmindedly, “You’re freckles always amaze me.”

Bellamy arched and eyebrow as he chuckled, “And, why’s that?”

Raven shrugged, “Dunno, they just remind me of constellations waiting to be traced.”

Bellamy laughed again, “So you’re going to take a sharpie to my face?”

Raven shook her head, “Never mind...”

Bellamy gave her an earnest look, “Thank you though, between you and me I’ve always been self-conscious of them.”

Raven almost scoffed, “Bellamy you are the most handsome man in the world, trust me your freckles are only one part of an ever expansive list as to how wonderful you are.”

Bellamy’s lips formed the most sincere smile, “Thank you Rav, seriously.”

Raven shrugged, “Didn’t do anything, but you’re welcome.”

Bellamy pulled Raven closer and spoke into her hair, “You’ve done more than you could ever know.”

Raven wanted more than anything to pull back and see his face after saying those words. But, she settled with keeping her head in the crook of his neck as they swayed to the music. Raven closed her eyes and simply took in the sound of his heart beat, and the scent that was all Bellamy. He emanated a warmth that made her want nothing more than to stay in his strong arms forever. When the song finished a faster beat picked up and the two pulled a part just enough so they could look into each other’s eyes once more.

Bellamy spoke first with a low voice, “Thanks for the dance Rav.”

Raven smile and squeezed his shoulder, “Only for you Bell.”

Soon Octavia and Lincoln appeared by their side with Octavia bringing shots.  
“Alright you too time to down another.”

Bellamy grimaced as Raven simply laughed and grabbed a shot as she kept an arm around Bellamy’s torso. Bellamy eyed Lincoln as they shared a glance.

Bellamy spoke with a much deeper voice than before, “Lincoln you not drinking?”

Lincoln shook his head, “Someone’s got to get this whirlwind home safe.”

Raven watched as the two shared a nod that only two A-type men could share and rolled her eyes a long with Octavia. She raised her glass.

“Cheers to Clarke and Lexa!”

Bellamy and Ocatvia repeated her words before downing the shot. Bellamy grimaced as Octavia gave a shout. Raven simply giggled, “More tequila Octavia?”

Octavia winked, “Only the best for my big bro and his hot date.”

Raven expected a comment of being just friends from Bellamy, but when she looked up she only say a slight blush on his cheeks. A small smile played at her lips as she looked back to Octavia who winked at her brother and dragged Lincoln to the middle of the dance floor. They both laughed as Lincoln’s wide eyes followed his girlfriend.

Bellamy sighed, “I don’t know how that guy does it.”

Raven tilted her head, “That’s the thing about true love, you love every part of a person. Not just the good stuff.”

Bellamy nodded and smiled, “Remind me again how drunk Raven is such a softy?”

Raven reached up and pushed the fringe of Bellamy’s black locks from his forehead.

She laughed, “Drunk Raven just says the things serious Raven doesn’t have the courage to.”

Bellamy shook his head, “I don’t believe that. Raven’s the most courageous person I know.”

Raven looked at Bellamy with pure affection. This man would be the death of her. Maybe now was the time. Maybe now was the time to lay it all out on the line. Raven held Bellamy’s gaze and opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by none other than fucking Jasper.

Jasper bounced between the two, “Sorry Raven, need to steal your date for a few minutes.”

Before Bellamy could object Monty came behind Bellamy and pushed as Jasper pulled. Bellamy look at Raven for help, but she could only stare in wonderment and mouth ‘I’m sorry.’ Harper came to stand next to her, visibly swollen from her pregnancy.

Harper spoke with a laughing tone, “Sorry about that, with the baby anytime these two have a chance to drink it’s like Pinky and the Brain.”

Raven nodded, “Except both of them are Pinky.”

Harper simply nodded, “You’ve got that right.”

The two made their way to an empty table to rest. Harper for her back, and Raven for her knee.

Raven smiled towards her friend, “So how’re you three doing Harper?”

Harper returned Raven’s smile, “We’re doing well, Monty’s freaking out about the birth. It’s sweet honestly. But, I’m afraid he’ll pass out in when I’m giving birth.”

Raven nodded, “Monty can worry a lot… especially when it comes to you.”

Harper smiled the only way a person truly in love can.

Harper spoke with a quizitive tone, “So Bellamy and you?”

Raven sighed and spoke, “Not you too Harper.”

Harper shook her head, “It’s just the way you two looked at each other during the ceremony… And, the dance. I mean come one Raven you can cut the sexual tension with a knife!”

Raven groaned and sat back in her seat, “Will everyone just lay off already.”

Harper looked at her friend with the same look Clarke’s always giving her.

“Look Raven you know I’m the last person to pressure you into anything, but even a stranger could see that Bellamy thinks the world of you. Sometimes you just need to take a leap.”

Raven frowned, “But, what if everyone’s wrong?”

Harper nodded, “But, what if we’re all right?”

Raven pondered for a moment before she heard the loud and boisterous laughter of Jasper and Monty. Monty came to hug and kiss Harper on the head as Jasper motioned for Raven to follow him. Raven rolled her eyes and stood following her skinny friend. Leading out to the terrace Raven’s breath caught in her throat. 

The terrace guard rails were adorned with candles, and there was a table with a bottle of Champaign and two glasses.

Standing beside the table was none other than Bellamy Blake. Standing with a nervous smile he opened his arms.

“Surprise?”

Raven raised an eyebrow, “Bell, what is this?”

He replied as if she already knew, “You’re gift?”

Jasper tiptoed away and closed the door behind him.

Raven stood surprised, “My gift?”

Bellamy smiled and nodded, “For being my date and taking all of the crap from Octavia and the group. It’s the least I could do.”

Raven’s heart swelled, and Bellamy came and took her hand helping her to her seat. He sat before her and poured them both a glass. He raised his glass to Raven.

“To Raven and Bellamy, surviving a wedding night as dates and only coming out with minimal emotional scarring from our embarrassing but loveable friends.”

Raven laughed and clinked glasses with Bellamy, “To us.”

After they both took a drink Raven sat her glass down and smiled simply taking in Bellamy in the candle light. After everything she’s face in her life, somehow she’s right where she’s supposed to be. Sitting across from the most amazing man in the world. It may not be exactly how she wants it to be, but that’s life. Sometimes what we want isn’t always what we need. Maybe this was enough. To have Bellamy next to her, as her best friend. 

Raven shared his smiled, and without thinking reached out and grabbed his hand. Bellamy returned the gesture interlinking his fingers with hers. Bellamy seemed to be deep in thought before his lips opened.

He spoke with a strong voice, “Raven we’ve been friends for every, and after coming back and all the time we’ve spent together I just need to get it out… I.”

Raven’s mouth opened and she cut him off, “Bell I’m in love with you.”

Bellamy froze as his hand dropped from hers. Well Raven there you go. You left it all out on the table, literally. 

******************************************

So let’s recap. Raven was led out to a beautiful terrace where Bellamy awaited her surrounded by candles and a bottle of Champaign on the table. Bellamy looking like a snack in his suit and skinny tie that she couldn’t decide if she wanted to grab and kiss him, or tie his hands to a head board and have her way with him. 

And, as he spoke sweet words to her Raven interjected and finally confessed to Bellamy that she was in love with him.

Raven finally told Bellamy how she felt.

And, he’s currently staring at her like a deer in the headlights and gaping fish all in one. 

Raven Reyes everyone. As timely as a shattered clock dropped from space. 

Raven took her hand back and placed it firmly in her lap clasping her other. Her eyes darted between Bellamy’s own and his open mouth. Should she say something? What was the protocol for continuing their conversation? Hey Bell just dropped a bombshell on you, but don’t worry even if you tell me you don’t feel the same we’ll still be great pals.

Raven’s features turned to those of worry as she stood suddenly and had a pained smile on her face.

She barely met Bellamy’s gaze as she spoke with a shaky voice, “Well I ruined this perfect moment. Bell I’ll see you later.”

Raven turned and fled to the door as Bellamy sat with wide eyes and watched her leave. Raven ran as fast as her jacked up knee would allow her bumping into guests along the way. When she ran into Clarke and Lexa their expressions changed from joy to confusion and worry.

Clarke stepped forward, “Raven what’s wrong?”

Raven held the tears in hers eyes back as best as she could kicking herself for making such a scene. This was Clarke and Lexa’s special day, and here she was acting like a high school drama queen who couldn’t get what she wanted.

Raven kept a steady voice the best she could, “Clarke I am so sorry for interrupting your beautiful day. I’ve just got to go.”

She hugged them both quickly before collecting her purse and rushing out of the church. Once on the lawn she searched her purse for her phone to call an Uber when she cursed to herself. Realizing that she left her phone with Bellamy to safeguard throughout the night. 

Raven felt her knee give out as she sank to the cool grass tears finally running down her cheek.

She spoke softly to herself, “Fuck, fuck, fuck Raven what did you do?”

She remembered back to waking up a few days after the accident, she barely had any feeling in her left knee. She had cried and screamed at the doctors and nurses as they tried to console her. She lashed out at her friends who stopped by to check up on her. And, she nearly jumped out of bed to strangle her asshole of an ex who tried to apologize. If it wasn’t for the nurses she’s sure she would have killed him. 

Life as Raven knew it was over. No more hiking with friends, no adventures on the beach, no rock climbing or… Even if she regained the 60% mobility the doctors kept falsely promising her life would never be the same. Raven simply stared at the ceiling. Dark circles under eyes as she felt herself sink deeper and deeper into despair. 

What broke her from her rivere of self-loathing was a slight snore. Tilting her head to her right her breath caught in her throat. Head tilted forward his face was hidden by the soft black curls that Raven could spot from a mile away. Bellamy had called as soon as the accident happened, but he was working a joint case up North and Octavia told her that he wouldn’t be able to come down for at least a week. But, here he was sleeping soundly albeit uncomfortably in the chair he pulled up next to her.

Raven didn’t know what to think. Bellamy had called her literally at least thirty times, and sent just as many texts. Only now did she feel the ramifications of ignoring him. But, the last thing she wanted was to drag down Bellamy with all of this. He deserved to be spared what Raven was now, damaged. 

She heard his voice before he looked up, “You’re doing it again.”

Raven spoke, her voice hoarse from the yelling and lack of use, “What?”

When she her eyes met his her breathe hitched, “Over analyzing whatever you’re thinking about.”

Raven retorted, “And, how the hell do you know that?”

Bellamy’s soft gaze didn’t back down. He leaned forward and grasped her hand, linking his fingers with her own.

He spoke as if it were the only answer in the world, “Because I know you Rav.”

Raven felt her lip tremble. He could pull her apart like she could an engine. As naturally as a person breathes. The tears escaped her eyes as she began to cry.

Raven spoke with a heartbreaking tone, “Bell I can’t feel my leg, and I don’t know what to do.”

Bellamy stood and came to half sit half lay next to her in her hospital bed. His strong arm came to wrap around her shoulder, as the other carefully pulled her into his chest. Raven buried her face into his chest as she clenched his shirt so hard her knuckles grew white. She sobbed into his chest as she cursed Finn and herself. Bellamy simply let her cry and kissed the top of her head. Raven cried for what felt like eternity as she finally felt herself calm down. Bellamy was whispering sweet nothings into her hair as Raven relaxed against him. Finally Raven caught her breath as she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. She knew she looked a mess. Why that mattered she didn’t know, but being this close to Bellamy she felt a slight bubble of self-consciousness in her stomach. 

But, Bellamy only had eyes for her. He smiled softly as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, his rough thumb wiping away a stray tear.

Bellamy spoke so low it was almost a whisper, “Rav whatever happens I’m right here alright? I’ll be by your side 100% of the way.”

Raven replied, “Bell you don’t have to, none of this is on you.”

He challenged her gaze, “I do have to though. Because, you’d do the same for me in a heart beat.”

For the first time since the accident Raven allowed a small smile to grace her lips, “Except I’d smack you outside the head for getting in the car with a drunk driver.”

Bellamy shrugged, “In consolation I call all of your hospital ice cream.”

Raven raised an eyebrow, “Doing this for the ice cream then?”

Bellamy shook his head and replied with mirth in his voice, “Doing this for you, ice creams just an added bonus.”

Raven buried her face into his chest, but this time to hide the smile and muffle the first fits of laughter after what seemed like an eternity of darkness. Bellamy kissed her head once more as his thumb drew circles into her shoulder. Raven relaxed against him, and for the first time since she woke up from the accident she had a glimmer of hope.

Looking up again Bellamy’s smiling face brought a warmth to her heart. With Bellamy by her side she could do it. She could find a way to move forward. Because, next to Bellamy she felt like she could do anything. 

And, she was finally able to move forward. Bellamy had been there for the hard physical therapy sessions, the setbacks and falls, and the triumphs as she regained mobility. When she finished her first hike post-accident Bellamy was there, when she ran on the beach for the first time since accident Bellamy was there, and when their company got the contract to develop new knee braces for the Seattle Police Department Bellamy was standing right next to her. Every fall, jump, and step Bellamy was there to pick up her up and steady her. 

Even when she pushed everyone away Bellamy didn’t let her. He called her on it every time, and every time she fell just a little more in love. Before Raven realized it Bellamy became the constant force of light in her life. When he left she looked forward to each skype session more and more. Hearing about his day, teasing each other on anything and everything, hearing his laugh and tired voice. All of it only grew the feelings Raven had been carrying for so long. 

And, now she sat in the grass in front of one of her best friend’s happiest days alone. She finally confessed, and once again Raven came up short. It was better this way she thought as she straightened her legs out before her. She wouldn’t slow him down. Bellamy deserved someone who could push him to be better, to be there for all the moments she would only hinder.

Raven heard the heavy feet fall of someone running towards her. Looking up her eyes startled wide. Disheveled, out of breath, and tie completely crooked Bellamy stared at her with eyes she rarely saw directed towards her. He looked at her with anger, pure, unalderated anger. Raven felt her breath hitch. She didn’t know whether to hide or reach out and let him take her. 

Raven spoke with a choked voice, “Bell… I…”

Bellamy knelt down beside her and shook his head, “No Raven, it’s my turn to cut you off.”

Raven tried to inch away but Bellamy only moved closer, “Raven, why’d you run?”

Raven broke his gaze and clasped her hands together, “I don’t know… instinct? I kind of just confessed my undying love for you, and you didn’t say anything.”

Bellamy looked at her incredulously, “I didn’t say anything, and because I was processing the fact that my best friend just told me that she’s in love with me! Can you blame a person?”

Raven met his gaze and nodded, “I can see how that might be a shock… But, still..”

Bellamy leaned forward and took Raven’s hand, “Raven, you are the smartest, brightest, and courageous person I know. But, sometimes you react before other people can get a say.”

Raven nodded, “So, what do you have to say Bell?”

Bellamy’s eyes looked pained and hopeful, “You really don’t know do you?”

Raven raised an eyebrow as she felt hope bubble in her chest, “Know what?”

Bellamy closed his eyes seemingly trying to find the courage to continue, “Raven Reyes I am deeply, 100%, head over heels in love with you.”

Ravens heart and exploded and mind blanked at the same time. Her mouth simply fell open as her eyes went wide. 

Bellamy continued with nearly a laugh, “So that’s what I looked lie… now I get why you ran.”

Raven smacked his arm earning her a laugh, “I tell you that I love you too and you hit me?”

Raven furrowed her eyebrows, “I didn’t make fun of how you looked!”

Bellamy smiled, “I’m not making fun of you, you look beautiful as always.”

Raven fought the smile growing on her lips, “So… you love me too?”

Bellamy nodded, “I did just say it, but if you need to hear it again… Raven I love you.”

Raven felt the rush of warmth in her chest again as she surged forward and captured Bellamy’s lips. Bellamy had no time to brace himself as he fell back to lay in the grass as Raven lay half across him. Bellamy’s eyes closed as his lips responded to Ravens. Moving against each other as their kiss grew more passionate and hungry. Raven threaded her fingers through his soft black curls as Bellamy’s hands came to firmly rest on her soft hips. 

Raven wasn’t sure who broke the kiss first. But, there need for oxygen finally won out. When Raven leaned back enough to take in Bellamy’s visage she felt as if she was living one of her wet dreams. Bellamy’s tussled hair, blown pupils, and kiss swollen lips. He stared at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, and she relished it with her entire being. She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his devilishly soft lips before pulling back and smiling shyly at him.

Raven broke the silence first, “Hey.”

Bellamy smiled back, “Hey.”

Raven brought her hand to his cheek and watched her thumb brush across his freckles. Tracing the wonderful marks on his skin. Bellamy’s eyes simply stared at her with wonderment.

Bellamy spoke with a laugh in his voice, “Having fun there?”

Raven nodded her eyes meeting his again, “Of course, I’ve only wanted to do this since the day I laid eyes on your cute face.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, “Kiss me or play with my freckles?”

Raven smiled and leaned forward kissing him again for a few moments before pulling back replying with a teasing tone, “Both.”

Bellamy smiled, “Well you can do both for as long as you want Rav, because I’m yours.”

Raven felt a thrum in her body as she leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. Her eyes darkened with desire and love, “Say it again.”

Bellamy smirked, “I’m yours Raven.”

Raven kissed his lips and murmured against them, “Damn right Blake.”

They made out for a few minutes before Bellamy pulled back and smiled sadly, “We should probably get back. Clarke and Octavia nearly killed me when I ran into them looking for you.”

Raven sighed, but smiled, “I know you’re right… But, now that I get to kiss you I don’t want to leave.”

Bellamy nodded, “How about this. We go clear up the air, hug everyone, and then head back to my place and grab a pizza and then…”

Raven’s eyes sparkled with devious thoughts, “And, then what Blake?”

Bellamy snaked his arm around her neck and pulled her close again, “And, then we go to part two of my gift to you.”

Raven’s heart fluttered, “Sounds like a plan Bell.”

Bellamy smiled, “I love you Raven.”

Raven smiled, “I love you too Bell, more than anything.”

In the end Raven realized that life doesn’t go the way we want. Life is full of twists and turns, and leads to valleys that you think you’ll never get out of. But, the best parts of life truly are the surprises. And, though life isn’t how she imagined it’s even better. Because Raven has her friends, family, and most important that all the man standing next to her. Raven has Bellamy.


End file.
